


Some Love Was Made For The Lights

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: Midam Week 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Michael, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Midam Week, Smut, it got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU WHERE ADAM GREW UP BEING TOLD THAT MICHAEL WAS HIS GUARDIAN ANGEL, AND SOMEWHERE ALONG THE LINE HE DEVELOPED A SERIOUS MICHAEL KINK OKAY LIKE FOR REAL. SO HE STARTS TO PRAY TO MICHAEL BUT ~SEXUALISES~ THE PRAYERS UNTIL EVENTUALLY ONE DAY MICHAEL APPEARS IN ADAM'S ROOM AFTER A PARTICULARLY KINKY PRAYER AAAAAAND YES. SEXY STUFF. i'm going to hell."</p><p>I'm going to hell with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Love Was Made For The Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabi/gifts), [midammoose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=midammoose).



> Prompt from maturecas on tumblr and for MIDAM WEEK DAY 1!
> 
> Prompt: Dizzy (adj.) - having or involving a sensation of spinning around and losing one’s balance.
> 
> Not sure what the context of angels is in this 'verse. They exist and people know they do and I guess each angel gets "assigned" a charge (like spn) but more known. So yeah...
> 
> Not edited because I wrote this between two different exams. :)

 

“I can’t believe you think that it’s going work Adam.”

 

Charlie repeated the same sentence for the tenth time that day.

 

“It’ll work Charlie, it has to.” Adam pulled another piece of candy from the huge bag in his lap, sweet tooth always kicking up when he was nervous.

 

“I don’t know what you think is going to happen. It’s impossible.”

 

“You once told me nothing’s impossible.”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes.

 

“I was lying and you’re going to be smited.”

 

Adam laughed.

 

“No you weren’t and this is totally going to work.”

 

“Okay, if you manage to seduce an archangel, I’ll propose to Jo.”

 

“You better get a ring ready, then. It’s going to work flawlessly.”

 

“That’s not a word I would use to describe any plan you’ve ever come up with, Adam.”

 

Adam threw a handful of gummy worms at Charlie.

 

“Shut up and keep coding.”

 

Charlie smiled as she ate the candy.

 

* * *

 

Okay, so it wasn’t as easy as Adam thought. Maybe Charlie was right.

  
  
Seducing an archangel was weird of course, even taboo in most cultures nowadays, but Adam was already too far-gone to care at this point.

 

Throughout his life, everyone had told him that Michael, the archangel, was _his_ guardian angel. Always watching over him, protecting him, and loving him. Everyday he’d be asked if he’d prayed to Michael and his answer was always a steadfast yes. So, when Adam grew fascinated with Michael, no one batted an eye, thinking it was normal since their relationship was a close one. Michael regularly visited Adam as he grew up and Adam began to rely heavily on their visits after his dad died and even after he’d been able to move past it. Lately though, Michael’s visits have become less regular and Adam has felt odd at the loss of contact.

 

It wasn’t until Charlie said, “It sounds like you’re going through a bad break-up,” that Adam realized that was exactly how he was feeling. He felt like a piece of him was missing, a piece not entirely his, but both his and Michael’s. He thought about the last time he’d seen Michael. They’d just finished a game of Scrabble, Michael’s favorite, and were staring at each other for far too long without saying a word. Something shifted in Michael’s gaze and his hand grabbed Adam’s. The contact always made Adam lightheaded and dizzy, like he was running out of oxygen. Michael looked like he was about to say something important and life-changing before he disappeared without a word.

 

Adam spent weeks praying to Michael, some angry, some sad, and the rest just regular one-sided conversations about what was happening with his life. He never got a response and Michael’s visits just stopped.

 

So Adam felt he was forced to play his hidden hand and to tell Michael about every dirty little thought that’s crossed his mind since he first realized his attraction to Michael. Eight years worth of dirty thoughts Adam had locked away and hidden because he didn’t want to scare Michael off. He’d rather have Michael’s friendship than nothing at all. But now? Now that he’d lost Michael through not fault of his own, he was throwing caution to the wind and going for what he’s wanted for eight years.

* * *

 

He texts Charlie after the first night. He’d kept things pretty mild and just told Michael that he misses him and wishes Michael was with him right now because he couldn’t sleep.  
  
_3:43 a.m. Nothing. Not even a feeling or whisper of a response._

_3:45 a.m. I’m sorry Adam. Do you think something’s happened upstairs?_

_3:50 a.m. I didn’t. NOW I DO!_

_3:51 a.m. Sorry! I’m sure he’s fine. Maybe he’s just busy?_

_3:55 a.m. Maybe…well I’m gonna get some sleep. Night._

_4:00 a.m. Night Adam._

 

* * *

 

The next night Adam tries something he’s never done before. Talking dirty to archangel.

 

He showers for a long time before lighting some candles, putting on a slow playlist, and getting comfortable on his bed.

 

He starts slow at first, trying to reach for his connection with Michael but finding it difficult to find.

 

He thinks of Michael’s vessel as he rubs his chest, soft and warm from his shower. He imagines Michael’s rough, hot hands on his chest, rubbing and massaging his skin. He pulls hard at a nipple and gasps as the fantasy takes off.

 

**_Michael. Are you there?_ **

****

No response.

 

**_Can you feel it Michael? Can you feel what I’m feeling right now?_ **

****

Adam’s body gets ahead of him and he grabs his leaking cock for some slight relief. He moans loudly into the cool night air and continues to stroke up and down slowly.

 

 **_I wish you were doing this. I’d grab your wings tightly and you’d gasp. Yeah, I’m sure you didn’t think I knew about that, but I do. All those times I “accidently” grazed them, I did it on purpose. I felt what you felt and fuck, it felt so good, Michael. Oh FUCK! Michael please, just say something. I_ ** **need _you._**

 

Adam’s hand moved faster as he imagined Michael’s wings surrounding and caressing him all over and he would whisper Adam’s name in his ear.

 

**_Michael!_ **

****

Adam cried out in pleasure as his orgasm washed over him, dizzy from the power of it.

 

When he received nothing from Michael after, he felt empty and curled in on himself before he passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know, Charlie. I feel like he would’ve told me to stop by now or killed me. I don’t know which ones worse.”

 

It’d been a full week of Adam pulling out every single thought, kink, and move he had and could think of. Wings, hair, biting, scratching, spanking, bondage, domination and submission. Every single thing that had ever turned Adam on was brought out and heightened by the mere thought of Michael.

 

“What do you mean? Are you going to stop? You can’t stop!” Charlie insisted through the computer screen.

 

“What happened to “I don’t think it’s going to work, Adam.” And “It’s impossible Adam.” And “You’re an idiot who’s in love with a fucking archangel and you're in too deep.” Huh?” Adam asked and threw a handful of chips into his mouth.

 

“I never said that last one. Wait, so you’re _in love_ with Michael?”

 

“I guess, yeah, I have been for a while now. I just thought it was obsession like you said, but it’s more and I hate it. Why are you smiling?”

 

“Adam! This changes everything!”

 

“How?”

 

“Well before I thought you were just angry and angsty and horny, but it’s so much more. You really were heartbroken. I’m sorry I didn’t support you better.”

 

Tears threatened to fall from Adam’s eyes.

 

“It’s okay Charlie, neither of us knew. I just feel like an asshole and I feel empty. I just want to know that he’s okay and for everything to go back the way it was. I…I just miss him so much.”

 

The tears began to fall and Adam let them.

 

Charlie remained silent until she felt Adam could respond, nothing she could say would help.

 

“Do you want me to come over? We can order greasy pizza, get drunk, and play video games.”

 

Adam smiled, “No thanks Charlie, I’m just gonna go to bed.”

 

Charlie nodded, “Unless you text me that a miracle happened, I’m going to be over bright and early and we’re going to get a big breakfast and eat pancakes until we throw up.”

 

Adam smiled, “Sounds like a plan.”

 

“Goodnight Adam, love you.”

 

“Night, love you too.”

 

Adam closed his laptop and trudge to his room.

 

He tossed and turned in bed for an hour, feeling sorry for himself until he started to get angry. He was angry with Michael for abandoning him when he promised he never would. He was mad at himself for what he did and how he felt. He was mad at everyone and everything, but nothing or no one more than Michael.

 

He told himself that this was the last night. If this didn’t work then noting would and he would have to accept it and move on.

 

He grabbed the nearly empty bottle of lube from the table beside his bed and turned on his favorite playlist.

 

He started as slow as he could, imagining once again that Michael was with him, beside him, touching, kissing, licking, and biting. Only this time, something was different. Everything felt doubled and more intense and every graze of Adam’s fingertips on himself was like lightning. Adam chalked it up to the flurry of emotions he was experiencing and relished in the intense feeling.

 

**_Michael. If you’re listening, please. Just please._ **

****

Adam’s hands moved further down and his rapid breath caught in his throat when he thrust two fingers in at once.

 

**_Fuck, Michael. I know you feel this. I want this to be you. Only you. Always you. Fuck, come on!_ **

****

Adam’s prayers were getting angrier and so were his thrusts, but the pain mixed with the increasing pleasure only encouraged him.

 

**_This is it, Michael. This is your last chance. If you don’t get your feathery ass down here and fuck me right now, I never want to see you again. I don’t care how much I love you, I’ll never forgive you._ **

****

Adam closed his eyes as the tears from the pain, pleasure, and hurt fell down his cheeks.

 

He heard a familiar sounds and his eyes flew open as he sat up looking for the angel. _His_ angel.

 

He was surprised when his back clashed with the wall beside his bed.

 

“It’s about fucking time.”

 

Adam sighed in relief at the sight of Michael, not even caring about the angel’s hand gripping his throat and holding him against the wall.

 

Michael leaned in close to Adam and growled, “Do you have _any_ idea what you’ve been doing to me?”

 

Adam moaned inwardly and pulled himself closer to Michael.

 

“If it’s anything like what you’ve done to me, I’d say we’re even.”

 

“Get on the bed. NOW.”

 

Michael dropped Adam to the ground and the human slowly crawled until he was at the head of the bed.

 

He moved to turn around but Michael was already there and touching any and every part of Adam.

 

“Seven days, Adam. Seven days I’ve spent trying to ignore this.” Michael’s lips attacked Adam’s neck and sucked hard.

 

“Why?”

 

“I was scared.”

 

Adam pushed Michael away, cursing his curiosity winning over his need to pull Michael closer.

 

“Scared?”

 

Michael sighed and looked to Adam.

 

“I’ve never felt this way Adam, _ever_. I’m not supposed to feel like this. But you. You’ve changed everything.”

 

“How?”

 

“I don’t know. I sought council and they only told me that this was always meant to happen.”

 

“What, like fate?”

 

“No, I asked Fate and she said she didn’t even know this was going to happen.”

 

“Your dad, then?”

 

Michael smiled warmly and Adam swore that’s what his heaven would consist of.

 

“Yes.”

 

For once, Adam was at a loss for words.

 

“Adam.”

 

Adam looked into Michael’s shining eyes.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Adam laughed and grabbed Michael’s wings tightly, relishing in the heavy moan that shot out of Michael’s throat.

 

“You better do a hell of a lot more than that.”

 

He pulled Michael to him and felt all of the air rush out of his lungs at the first contact of their lips colliding.

 

“ _Fuck!_ Michael, I need you. Now.”

 

Michael smiled against Adam’s gasping lips.

“As you wish.”

 

Michael’s clothes vanished and the two groaned at the feeling of skin on hot skin.

 

Michael lined up with Adam’s hole and looked deep into Adam’s eyes for final confirmation.

 

Adam nodded with a love-drunk and dizzy smile.

 

“I love you Adam.” Michael declared before he pushed all the way in to the hilt.

 

Adam moaned loudly at Michael’s declaration and _finally_ being filled and surrounded with Michael.

 

“Michael, _move_.”

 

Adam knew he wouldn’t last long and he need to feel as much of Michael as could.

 

Michael pulled out and thrust back in hard.

 

“I heard every word Adam and felt everything you felt. You’re rather _dirty_ when you’re desperate, aren’t you?”

 

Adam could only moan in response.

 

Michael leaned in closer; pulling Adam to him, connecting every point of their bodies.

 

He whispered huskily in Adam’s ear.

 

“You like to be _fucked_ _hard_ , don’t you?”

 

Michael’s paced never falter and he fucked Adam just this side of painful. If Adam wasn’t already in love with Michael, he would’ve fallen right then and there.

 

“ _Michael_ ,” he gasped, throat dry and raw from his loud moans, “please.”

 

“Please, what, Adam?”

 

Adam could only moan in hopes Michael would understand.

 

Adam could tell they were both nearing the edge and he wasn’t going to miss what Michael looked like when he came for anything.

 

He looked at Michael’s smug look of satisfaction from rendering Adam speechless and at once he grabbed Michael’s wings again and caressed them lightly.

 

Michael moaned as he came unexpectedly and the sight and feeling and knowledge that this was real, Michael loved him and he loved Michael right back, pulled such a powerful orgasm out of Adam that he blacked out for a few minutes.

 

He came to and felt Michael panting against his own panting chest.

 

“A-Adam, could you please let go of my wings. I can’t t-take it anymore.”

 

Adam let go and took to petting Michael’s sweat-soaked hair.

 

“I didn’t know you could sweat or lose your breath.”

 

Michael rested his chin on Adam’s chest and looked at the human.

 

“I lose my breath every time I’m with you.”

 

Adam stared at Michael and promptly slapped the angel on the head when Michael started to laugh.

 

“That was the corniest thing I’ve ever heard, Michael.”

 

“I believe you said it first at some point in the past week.”

 

“I said I couldn’t breathe without you. It’s much more romantic.”

 

Michael balked at Adam, “Adam, they are the exact same words.”

 

Adam whistled innocently and then responded.

 

“They are so _not_ the same words! Mine were heartfelt and yours were corny. Facts are facts, Michael.”

 

Michael huffed in anger.

 

“You are insufferable.”

 

Adam smiled, “But you love me.”

Michael smiled back, “I do.”

 

“I love you too. I always have and I always will.”

 

Michael kissed Adam slow and thorough before rolling off Adam and pulling the human against his chest.

 

“Goodnight Adam.”

 

“Goodnight Michael.”

 

Adam was just about to fall asleep when he remembered something.

 

“Oh!”

 

Michael jumped at the sudden sound and Adam laughed.

 

“What is it, Adam?”

 

“I forgot about something.”

 

Adam grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Charlie before curling comfortably against Michael.

 

* * *

Charlie woke up and checked the notification that popped up while she was asleep, surprised to see a message from Adam.

_1:47 a.m. You’re going to want to work on your proposal to Jo. Told you it would work. :P_

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about midam on the [tumbles](http://www.theflagofheaven.co.vu)


End file.
